In the electronic industry, many electronic elements are interconnected through an electrical connector. Currently, an electrical connector generally adopted in the industry includes an insulating seat and an insulating cover that match with each other, and a first terminal, a second terminal and a compression spring assembled in a receiving hole of the insulating seat. The first and second terminals are respectively disposed at two ends of the compression spring, and contact ends thereof are respectively exposed out of the insulating seat and the insulating cover, for signal transmission at two ends of the first and second terminals.
However, the electrical connector still needs to be improved, that is, since the two ends of the compression spring indirectly urge against the first and second terminals, the current transmission fluctuates, which affects stability of signals in communication. Further, the first and second terminals are respectively disposed at the two ends of the compression spring, and to enable elastic extension and retraction of the spring, the receiving hole of the insulating seat for receiving the first terminal, the second terminal and the compression spring is generally made large. As a result, the contact of the first terminal and the second terminal is not tight, a forward force between the contact parts of the first terminal and the second terminal is small, and the contact impedance is large. Moreover, when an action force of the mating electronic element against the electrical connector is too large, the elastic extension and retraction directions change, so that the contact parts between the first and second terminals deviate, which affects electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the mating electronic element and further affects stability of signals in communication.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.